


Distraction

by despicabledean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel Day 2014, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, Gas-N-Sip, M/M, Pie, kissing to get what they want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despicabledean/pseuds/despicabledean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean are on a case, and stop at a Gas-n-Sip after Dean won't stop grumbling about being hungry. He doesn't predict he might have to put up a bit of a struggle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> i saw two prompts on tumblr and twitter:  
> "reached for the last _____ at the same time"  
> "kissing to distract the other while stealing his/her ______"  
> it gave me this.  
> enjoy.  
> (I wrote this on Destiel Day 2014.)

They were on a trip to Mississippi for a case, but Dean was practically whining about being hungry. So here they were, parked in front of the Gas-n-Sip. Dean looked over at Cas.

"You gonna come with?" Cas shot him a look as he threw the Impala’s door open.

"I’ll take that as a yes," he muttered as Cas slammed it shut.

Once inside, both gave a sigh of relief at the crisp, air conditioned store. It was a sweltering 98 degrees outside. The cashier greeted them and smiled as they both made a beeline for the aisle where the pies would normally be cased.

There was only one left.

They turned to each other. Mischief glinted in Dean’s eyes.

"Well now. This can’t be right. One of us is gonna have to go pie-less today."

Cas cocked his head to the side. “Uh, couldn’t we just…share?”

Dean rolled his eyes up to the ceiling in mock consideration. “Nope.” He smirked and reached for the pie.

"Sorry, Cas, that’s just the way it is someti— Hey!”

Dean stopped abruptly as Cas slipped his arms around his waist from behind, turning him around so that Dean was pushed up against the glass case.

"Wha-"

He didn’t get to finish. Cas shut him up, grabbing his hair, bringing Dean’s head down and pressing their mouths together. A hot buzz surged through Dean’s body, and soon he was deepening the kiss, groaning into Cas’s mouth as he was pressed closer to the cool glass. His hands slid down Cas’s back and settled above his hips. He pulled Cas even closer, and almost sighed as Cas practically melted into his body. Cas’s fingers were running through his hair and grabbing at his side. After a moment, Dean felt Cas shift, and a beat later, they parted. Dean tried to avoid panting and the urge to grab Cas and kiss him again.

"Cas," he managed to breathe out. He looked up, only to find the angel smirking at his flustered form.

He raised an eyebrow, holding up the pie for Dean to see.

"I said," he sauntered towards the cashier, who had a certain shade of red painting her face. "We’re going. To share."

Dean gawked at Cas and walked over and paid for the pie. He was still in shock as they got in the car and made their way back onto the road.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! Let me know what you think.


End file.
